


Caliban

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Bloodplay, Choking, Christmas 2020, Cloaca, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, No Safeword, Whatever it is Hidan does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hidan loves Dobby.  Written as a present for a friend.
Relationships: Hidan/Dobby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Caliban

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Penny Dreadful. I am leaving this horrible child on the doorstep. Also, Dobby does not have a dick. But he does have a butthole. If you want to read about theoretical house-elf reproduction, check out the end notes.

Hidan hated Kakuzu. Hidan hated all the fuckers in Akatsuki. Hidan hated the locust that splashed about in the blood he had spilt in deference to Jashin. He hated the shopkeep who sold him the dango he had eaten for a snack and sent him off with a smile. But he loved Dobby.

Hidan loved coming back to his quarters with Dobby waiting for him. Hidan loved letting his robes fall off of him with a whisper, grabbing Dobby as he said "Welcome back, Master Hidan," cutting him off with a deep, violent kiss. He loved how in spite of the house elf's submissiveness, Dobby would struggle for control underneath Hidan's weight and mouth, running his tongue against Hidan's, the muscle large for the small creature's mouth.

With a snap, Hidan could feel Dobby's layers of clothing slip from under his fingers. Hidan broke their kiss, and Dobby smiled at him, naked as the day he was hatched, bright green eyes alight with that sweet mischief that had Hidan's cock swelling. Dobby's smile widened and he nodded eagerly.

Hidan slowly loosened his grip around Dobby's body, as Dobby's thin arms slid past his neck until Dobby had balanced himself with his fingertips on Hidan's shoulders, and his body held up by Hidan's cock.

With lust roaring in his ears and hot magma pooling in his gut, Hidan dove back to attack Dobby's mouth. He worried at Dobby's lower lip, Dobby's heated nether regions pulsing against the head of his member driving his ardor, until the tough skin split and Dobby's blood, thick with his pheromones and seed, spilled out into Hidan's mouth. The moment Dobby's blood touched his tongue, the sigil beneath his feet flared bright. His heated, lust-fogged mind intertwined with the magma-hot pool in his gut, and surged through his meridians, spilling out onto his skin, dying himself black.

Dobby shivered and moaned. He could feel his own body weight balanced on his cock, the light sensation of his fingertips on his own chest, and the rabbit-quick pulse running through Hidan's body. "Dobby...Dobby cannot-oh, Master Hidan, Dobby cannot-" Dobby felt his lips wrap around his fingers as Hidan shoved two fingers into his mouth. Saliva began to pool as Hidan ran the pads of his fingers over Dobby's tongue, the cut on his lip still oozing blood rich with his seed. Dobby's mouth hung open, slack, as Hidan withdrew his fingers from his mouth, a trail of bloody spittle following along, until it snapped and landed across Dobby's chin and chest.

Without warning, Hidan grabbed Dobby by his ears, and shoved his length down Dobby's throat. His house-elf magic let Dobby know exactly what his master wanted, and even then, Dobby's own body let him know what Hidan wanted. He could feel how wet Hidan's cock felt, how warm the inside of his mouth was, the feeling of his lolling tongue on the underside of Hidan's dick and the sensitive skin of his balls. He could feel the tightness in his own throat, and how Hidan struggled to push his head further down his throat. Dobby did his best to oblige his master, his green eyes brighter with unshed tears, until his magic obliged, and opened his throat for Hidan's cock farther than he could have on his own.

Dobby's brain whited out, as his breathing stopped, as he felt Hidan's dick move down his throat until he swore he could feel the head every time his heart beat, and the feeling of the all-encompassing wetness and warmth he could feel Hidan experiencing. Suddenly, the fullness in his throat was gone, and Dobby could breathe. And then he couldn't. Relief and sweet, full, breathless agony interchanged in his mind, sending his thoughts down a swirling drain. Dobby savored the fractions of seconds he could breathe, squealing and moaning around Hidan's cock, as he thrust into Dobby's throat with the sort of fervor Hidan saved for executing heathens.

Hidan was violent, pounding Dobby's mouth with wild abandon. The feel of Dobby's body shifting to accommodate his length set his ego aflame. He could feel his balls draw close to his body, the tip of Dobby's tongue still feebly attempting to stimulate them even as he thrust into the elf's throat. With a guttural howl, and a final slam of his hips into Dobby's cheekbones, Hidan came. Once, twice, several times, Hidan could feel his seed spurt and shoot out of his cock, pouring down Dobby's throat, filling him to the point it began to leak from the sides of his mouth and bubble out of his nose. He let Dobby's ears go, and he slowly pulled his cock out of Dobby's mouth, savoring how Dobby's throat still grabbed on him as he exited. With a pop, Hidan's cock came out of Dobby's mouth, slathered in strings of slick, bubbly saliva, semen, and blood. Dobby fell back, limp and boneless, cum dribbling out of his mouth.

"Hey, none of that." Hidan leaned down and took the spillover from Dobby's mouth into his own. He placed his mouth over Dobby's, sealing the two together. Hidan used his tongue to shape the mass of spit and cum, and massaged it down Dobby's throat. Soon, Dobby's mouth was clean. Hidan took Dobby's face in his hand, and began to kiss him again. His tongue worried at the cut he had left on Dobby's lip, teasing out more of Dobby's sweet blood. Hidan reached down to Dobby's crotch and began to grind his palm into the firm, sensitive mound. Dobby moaned into Hidan's mouth. More sweat began to bead on Dobby's forehead, until Hidan separated from Dobby, both of their mouths smeared with the elf's lime-green blood.

Dobby's eyes were blown wide, with dilated pupils almost overtaking the green. He looked at Hidan, need and hunger clear on his face. "Master Hidan, Dobby begs you..."

Hidan grabbed him by the hip, and guided himself to Dobby's entrance, the head still slick with Dobby's spit and his cum. As he rubbed the tip of his cock against Dobby, Hidan gave a savage grin. "What does a fucking servant want from me?"

"Oh, Dobby wants-Dobby wants-" Dobby's cries were getting more and more desperate as Hidan rubbed himself against Dobby slower and slower with every aborted attempt at a plea, until: "DOBBY NEEDS MASTER HIDAN TO FUCK DOBBY STUPID." The cry rang throughout the halls of the Akatsuki hideout, but Hidan didn't care. With a manic grin and a single swift motion, he slammed the entirety of his length up into Dobby, who screamed, his wiry fingers gripping hard on Hidan's arms, hard enough that he felt his own arms might break from Jashin's Blessing. He saw his stomach bulge with every stroke Hidan took inside and out of him. He could feel the fullness, as well as how tight he was around Hidan. He was tighter around Hidan than his throat was, and as Hidan continued to thrust, he began to palm at Dobby again. It set Weasley Wildfire Whizbangs through Dobby's brain, as lights became brighter, his blood thickened with his seed to almost jelly, and his squeals echoed around the quarters.

With a roar that drowned Dobby's cries out, Hidan came. But as spurt after spurt of his seed came out, Hidan didn't stop. He flipped Dobby over, his thin chest pressing against the floor and the burning light of Jashin's sigil. With his new angle and lubed by his cum, Hidan began to thrust into Dobby with greater force and speed. Dobby stopped taking breaths altogether, his voice becoming a long sustained scream as Hidan continued to thrust, continued to cum. Dobby tried to buck his hips in time with Hidan, but the shinobi's thrusts overpowered any attempts, and it was all he could do to stay conscious while getting railed.

It had been over an hour before Hidan pulled out of Dobby with a wet pop. Cum dripped from his cock as he slumped down next to the near-catatonic elf, spent. Dobby shifted, and his head pillowed on Hidan's chest, ears and eyelids drooping, spit and slowly thinning blood trickling out of his mouth as the inky color of Hidan's skin slowly drew back to his natural tan. With an uncharacteristic gentleness, Hidan stroked Dobby's ears. Dobby yawned. "Such a beautiful place, to be with you." His eyes began to close, as he started to nod off. "Dobby is happy to be with his boyfriend, Master Hidan."

Hidan pressed a gentle kiss onto Dobby's head. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Stealing a headcanon from Hemostuck, House-elves have an erogenous zone in the crotch area and a butthole combined with a cloaca. When aroused, either through stimulation of the erogenous zone or other methods, house-elf blood becomes adulterated with sex cells. Once the blood for both parties has been sufficiently saturated, the two elves will make out, using their teeth to cut up the other's mouths, allowing the blood to mix and mingle in varying proportions. Once the blood mixes, it is swallowed and is sent to an egg sac where an egg is produced. After the house-elf delivers the egg, it gets delivered to the communal brood until it is hatched and sent out to a family.


End file.
